


Смерти нет

by Tanka_Moreva



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:45:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanka_Moreva/pseuds/Tanka_Moreva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Несколько фрагментов, которые остались за страницами книг или между строк... Тонкс и Люпин — развитие отношений. Орден Феникса — в тени, но не без дела. Цикл новелл.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Рем

**Author's Note:**

> В подарок для Sige, вычитан jedi katalina.

*** 

Сияющая Тонкс. Первое, что заметил после дикого леса, где нет улыбок, а оскал не предвещает ничего хорошего, — это радостную улыбку Нимфадоры. 

— Ты согласен? — спрашивают его, и Люпин удивленно осознает, что выпал на несколько минут из реальности и не слышал ни слова. Кажется, они обсуждали график дежурств охраны Хогвартса во время отсутствия Дамблдора. Усиление авроров, в одиночку патрулирующих территорию. 

— В любой день, кроме… — Рем запинается, — ну вы сами знаете. 

Конечно, знают. И Билл произносит: 

— Ничего, мы с Тонкс тебя прикроем. 

— Ты же не против нашей компании? — спрашивает Дора, все еще продолжая улыбаться, правда, уже несколько напряженно. 

— Нет, Дора, не против, — мягко отвечает он, и Тонкс отпускает окончательно. 

Как простое движение мышц меняет лицо, озаряет его и делает прекрасным, как приятно смотреть украдкой именно на него, — хотя к Мерлину привередливость, сейчас приятно смотреть на любое человеческое лицо, даже на вечно недовольное выражение Снейпа. Или на сосредоточенное — Шеклболта. Слегка встревоженное — Молли. Обманчиво–спокойное — Артура. Скептичное — Хмури. Как мало их осталось, фениксовцев первого созыва, старой гвардии. 

Старая гвардия умирает, но не сдается. Как Сириус. 

Сжало сердце, ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть. 

— Ты идешь? — спрашивает Кингсли, и Люпину почему-то хочется обернуться к Тонкс. Зарядиться оптимизмом? 

Когда эта смешная девчонка стала причиной безудержной радости и отравляющей горечи одновременно? С какого заседания штаба Ордена он осознал, что душевный подъем, легкость и эйфория возникает не оттого, что он занят делом, что у него есть цель? Что ощущения, возвращающие его в старые добрые времена, никак не связаны со старым другом? Что, улыбаясь ей в ответ, он чувствовал себя снова юным, способным перевернуть мир? Тем тяжелее оказывалось возвращение в реальный мир, осознание своих пределов. Невозможность преодолеть свое проклятие. Невозможность изменить прошлое, вернуть друзей. Иллюзия возможности невозможного. Счастье и аут. Дихотомия чувств. Полный раздрай. От которого остается только бессильно выть по-волчьи. 

Отвернуться и уйти с Шеклболтом. Потому что решать свои заскоки за счет других — не привык. 

 

*** 

Пожиратели в Хогвартсе. 

Предельная собранность. На лицах решимость. Размышлять над перспективами, взвешенно оценивать расстановку сил, в конце концов, просто и по-человечески испугаться — после боя. Если оно будет, это самое после. А в данное мгновение просто понять, что если не они, то больше никто. 

На месте выяснилась одна поправка: у них есть смена. Которая и обнаружила противника. Дети. Пресловутая Армия Дамблдора. Армия, которая второй раз имеет дело со старшими, взрослыми магами, не брезговавшими непростительными заклятьями. То ли Хогвартс, то ли торжество справедливости, но ни одно заклятье не попадает в школьников, мимо, все мимо, а вот дети, дети редко мажут мимо цели. Однако силы не равны. 

Поэтому дрогнуть и отступить, даже когда Фенрир сбивает с ног Билла, никак нельзя. Палочка как продолжение руки, разить, не чувствуя усталости, врагов и щадить своих. Взрослый, который пытается оградить всех. Детей, Дору. Едва не попадает под проклятье. 

Пожиратели отходят, и первым приходит страх. За практически безнадежное положение, из которого они чудом вышли, за Гарри, безрассудно кинувшимся в погоню. Потом накатывает отчаяние. Потому что они выстояли, но заплатили дорого. 

Не победа, а поражение. Падающие рубины. Закат эпохи. 

Большинство предпочитают не думать об общем. Что будет завтра, когда пожиратели вернутся? А они теперь обязательно вернутся, после такого-то успеха. Но собравшиеся в медицинской палате, думают о частном. Все против него, как сговорились. Первая — Тонкс. Она таки заметила убийственное проклятие, и у нее сейчас обычный откат эмоций, истерика в качестве компенсации хладнокровия и спокойствия там, наверху. Вторая — Молли. Она давно пытается воздействовать и на Тонкс, и на него. Артур. Потрясенный Артур. Поэтому еще более спокойный. Флер, которая выбирает правильно. Все понимающий Гарри. Во взглядах укор. 

Трусость — бегство от чувств? Он хочет лучшего ей или правильного? А что лучшее, что правильнее? 

Или он сам себе враг? Бежит от счастья, отговариваясь войной. Хочет лучшего там, где надо выбирать правильное. Или наоборот? 

Поэтому следует поднять голову и уступить. Продолжить дело основателя Ордена. Каждый день правильно выбирать и действовать, изменяя границы возможного. И начать с себя. Постараться еще раз позволить себе побыть счастливым. Побыть человеком. 

 

*** 

Серые улицы столицы, толпы людей навстречу. Против течения, против всех. Пусть его помощь отвергли там, где она нужнее всего, он не станет отсиживаться дома. Отсиживаться дома, когда других убивают, ждать лучших времен, изменить себе и смириться? В то время когда идет речь о выживании всех волшебников и его жены с сыном в том числе. Прятаться, позволяя гибнуть другим? Изменить своей природе, своим принципам? Выбрать между правильно и лучше — лучше? Все просто, очень просто, но почему же он не нашел подходящих слов в доме Бродяги? 

Мелкая морось охлаждает лицо. Долго блуждать по улицам и дышать запахом осени, ранней осени. Лета, считай, и не было. 

«А дети ведь выросли», — понимает Рем. Они полагаются только на себя и не ждут помощи, хотя Гарри всегда был самостоятельным и брал многих под свою опеку. Но сейчас, без Дамблдора, он понимает, что никто мудрый и надежный за них не решит проблем, и отвечает не только за ближайшее окружение, но и за весь волшебный мир. Волшебный мир, который столько наворотил бед. 

Блуждать и думать, думать, думать. Мучительно пережевывая все события. Понять, где они ошибались, где все покатилось по наклонной? Смерть Дамблдора стала катализатором, но не причиной. 

Блуждания по лабиринтам улиц в итоге упорядочивают мысли. Проясняется и на небе. Люпин улыбается, у них осталась надежда и вера в себя. А значит, неизбежно и просветление.


	2. Артур

*из донесений скрытых наблюдателей за объектом номер один* 

2 августа 

9.00 произвел аппарацию в Атриум. 

9.00-9.10 на лифте добрался до 2 этажа. 

9.10-12.50 находился в своем кабинете. 

12.50-13.00 ждал лифта. 

В 13.00 ушел на обед, воспользовавшись каминной сетью. Вследствие часа пик объект был потерян на двадцать минут. В 13.20 объект был на этаже 3, разговаривал с объектом номер 2, номер 3 и другими (список прилагается). 

15.00-18.00 находился в своем кабинете (список посетителей прилагается). 

18.10-18.20 на лифте добрался до Атриума. 

18.21 произвел аппарацию. 

22.00 обнаружился в Дырявом котле вместе с объектом номер 2. 

23.00 с помощью каминной сети добрался до дома. 

 

*** 

Резолюция зам. министра: Объявить предупреждение за потерю объекта. Увеличить число наблюдателей. 

Ответная резолюция начальника департамента магического правопорядка: Невозможно в рабочее время отследить аппарацию и каминную сеть. 

Распоряжение зам. министра начальнику департаменту волшебных путей сообщения: Подготовить проект указа, запрещающего пользование каминами, кроме установленных лиц, и аппарацию без исключений в министерстве магии. 

Начальник департамента волшебных путей — министру: Прошу согласовать проект указа и указать сроки вступления в силу. 

Зам. министр — начальнику ДВП: Согласовано. Действие указа — с 5 августа. 

Начальник ДВП: Без оповещения сотрудников? Департамент магического правопорядка откажется согласовывать. 

 

3 августа 

9.10—18.10 находился в министерстве, список контактов прилагается. 

18.20 — аппарировал домой. 

22.00—22.20 с помощью аппарации нанес визит старшему сыну. 

 

4 августа 

03.00 — аппарировал домой. 

9.00 — аппарировал в Атриум. 

13.10 — аппарировал из Атриума. 

18.00 — появился в Атриуме, чтобы оттуда аппарировать домой. 

 

* из протоколов допроса под веритасерумом первого наблюдателя за объектом номер 1 от 27 апреля 1998 в связи с подозрением в сокрытии информации и соучастии побегу семьи объекта номер 1* 

— С первого взгляда нам досталась плевая работенка — следить за одним чокнутым. Чистокровка и магглолюбец в одном флаконе. Каково, а? Он явно не в себе. Как подобный тип мог состоять в тот самом Ордене? Ну, который Фениксов? Непонятно. Не опасен ни разу. Хотя всех безобидных следует подозревать, — бдительность и еще раз бдительность! — но не в этом случае. И мое мнение основано на оперативном опыте. За месяц слежки ничего такого не обнаружили. Ну, с коллегами общался, ужинал дома, навещал тетку и сынка старшого. Тетке, кажется, требуется уход, вот он и частил. Обычный домосед. 

— Расскажите про пятницу, 3 августа 1997 года 

— Кажись, то была пятница. Он, как обычно, зашел в лифт. Как обычно, нечаянно наступил на ногу моему напарнику. А мне пожал руку. Примелькался я ему. Помню, в первый раз от его приветствия дернулся. Решил, что провалился. Потом привык. Как можно не замечать такую явную слежку? Хотя он весь в бумагах, в работе и мало чего замечает. Тут власть сменилась, руководство каждую неделю почти новое, слухи ходят про убийство бывшего министра, а он ничего не сечет. Копается в амулетах-обманках. Ходит по кабинетам и не вникает, что всякие чары — не случайность. Не неправильно сработанное заклятье. А саботаж и вредительство. От бывших владельцев кабинетов и их друзей. А все потому, что много работает. А что остается делать, если у него такая большая семья? 

— Не отвлекайтесь, что было после рукопожатия? 

— Что было? Он пожал мне руку, вот что было. Извинился перед моим напарником. Не просто буркнул себе что-то под нос неразборчивое, а по всем правилам. Этикет развел целый. Воспитанный, как Мерлин. Правда, во всем остальном сходства нет. Стало быть, извинился, суетливо взглянул на часы и левой рукой достал палочку. 

— Вы уверены, что левой? 

— Еще как уверен! Я ж сильно удивился. Подумал, опа, сколько наблюдаем, всегда казался правшой, а тут…в Атриуме он вышел, мы, стало быть, за ним. На расстоянии. А он возьми в центре зала и замри. 

— Как это — замри? 

— А вот так! Хлопнул себя по лбу и остановился. Будто что-то вспомнил и не мог решить, что делать-то. От такого фортеля мы несколько растерялись, к тому ж напарник мой споткнулся. Там какой-то чиновник бежал со свитками. Вот об него и споткнулся. Оба упали. Свитки покатились по полу. На них сразу же наступили, вы ж знаете, сколько тама народу снуёт от камина к камину. Туда—сюда, туда—сюда, не сидится им. Чиновник раскричался, я на секунду отвел глаза с объекта на него. Уж больно неясно было, откуда у сморчка такая луженая глотка. А когда повернулся, объект как сквозь землю провалился. Был – и не стало. Ну, стал я глазами шарить, народу тьма, понимаю, безнадега! И тут у лифта вижу знакомую спину. Мы за ним. Ну, конечно, опоздали. Решили разделиться. Напарник остался у лифтов караулить, а я поехал наверх. На втором его не было. Я проверил все остальные. Пусто. В смысле, людей много, а его — нет. 

— Куда же он делся? 

— Мерлин его знает. Думаю, пока мы смотрели на сморчка, объект дезаппарировал. У лифта же был кто-то похожий комплекцией. В 18.20 другая группа сообщила, что объект дома. Ну, мы с напарником прикинули, что неохота нам из-за глупости нагоняи получать. 

— То есть в отчете вы указали, что объект был весь день в министерстве? 

— Ну да. Решили, что никакой беды не случится, если разок умолчать. 

 

*** 

На темном складе среди коробок с зачарованными шляпами, перчатками и плащами появилось с разницей в пару секунд двое мужчин. Третий вышел из-за колонны коробок с надписью «манящие бомбы». Они одновременно вскинули палочки и почти разом заговорили. 

— Я Кингсли Шеклболт, меня вызвал Рем Люпин с помощью маггловского телефона. 

— Я Артур Уизли, мои часы сообщили, что у Рема есть новости. 

— Я, Рем Люпин, послал вам сообщение. 

— Есть ли смерть? — спросил Кингсли. Рем невольно дернулся, и одна из коробок с бомбочками покачнулась. 

— Нет, — спокойно ответил Артур, — есть только переход. 

— Ничто никогда не прекращает существовать, но лишь изменяет своё состояние, — тихо проговорил, словно сомневаясь, Рем. 

Они с облегчением опустили палочки. 

— За магазином не следят? — спросил Кингсли у Люпина. 

— Нет. Надеюсь, вам не сложно было исчезнуть. 

— Легко. 

— А мне пришлось применить спотыкательное заклятье к одному и Конфундус к другому, — вздохнул Артур. 

— Что случилось? 

— Видел наших. 

Кингсли и Артур недоуменно переглянулись. 

— Наших? 

— В бывшей штаб-квартире, — пояснил Люпин, словно этого было достаточно, и сразу же на лице Кинглси отразилось понимание, а у Артура вырвалось: 

— Как они? 

— Целы и невредимы, хотя после бегства со свадьбы наткнулись на упивающихся. 

— Как неосмотрительно с их стороны появляться на площади Гриммо! 

— В том и дело, что они аппарировали в маггловский район и зашли в обычное кафе. 

Кингсли и Артур переглянулись: 

— Но в таком случае как их так быстро обнаружили? 

— Вот и им интересно. Даже решили, что на Гарри до сих пор действует надзор. 

Шеклболт нахмурился, а Артур Уизли озадаченно пробормотал: 

— Министерство, к счастью, не всесильно. 

— Но что-то от следящих чар здесь есть, если встреча была не случайной, — отозвался Кингсли. 

— Но как подобные чары могли наложить на Гарри? — спросил Артур. 

— Мы снова возвращаемся к предателю. Среди нас есть крыса, — жестко произнес Люпин. 

— У тебя есть подозрения? 

— Методом исключения разве что? Хагрид — вряд ли, вы — не думаю… 

— Мундунгус Флетчер? 

— Он вызывает наибольшие подозрения. 

— Однако его невиновность логично вытекает из действий нападающих, — возразил Кингсли. 

— Вот именно, зачем так сложно? Накладывать чары — удивился Артур. — Он бы мог сразу сказать… что Гарри едет с Хагридом. 

— Да, нелогично и сложно, но вспомните противника. Он никогда не действовал просто и логично. 

— Гм… 

— В любом случае, — произнес Люпин, — если установлены следящие чары, то должны быть какие-то группы реагирования. 

— Да, — согласился Кингсли, — нам проще узнать в министерстве. В последнее время прошло много реорганизаций, наверняка какие-то отделы получили новые инструкции. 

— Быстро узнать… ох, если нам только повезет, — ответил Артур, — сейчас как никогда много всяких бумаг сверху, причем зачастую одна отменяет другую. 

— Да, пожалуй, это конец министерства, — кивнул Кингсли. 

— Значит, все целы и невредимы, несмотря ни на что, значит, смогу порадовать Молли, а то у нее все валится из рук. 

— Как в обычном состоянии у Доры, — улыбнулся Люпин. 

— То, что они целы и невредимы — хорошо. Но каковы их планы? — поинтересовался Кингсли. — Не собираются же они просто прятаться. 

— Ни в коем случае, — с гордостью произнес Люпин, хотя во взгляде скользнула горечь, — они что-то замышляют. 

— Так и не признались, что именно? 

— Нет. И от помощи отказались. 

— У штаб-квартиры есть посты упивающихся? 

— Да. 

— Но им вряд ли известно точное место укрытия? 

— Вряд ли, иначе за нами бы не следили, да и в других постах наблюдения отпала бы надобность. 

— Если напрямую наша помощь не нужна Гарри, то будем действовать сами и косвенно, — медленно проговорил Кингсли, и впервые за весь разговор Рема отпустило. 

— Я и не думал отсиживаться, — отозвался он. 

— Мне, к сожалению, пора, давайте продолжим вечером, — предложил Кингсли. 

— Связь прежняя? — спросил Артур. Кингсли кивнул. 

— Тогда расходимся. 

«Привет Молли» и «Привет Тонкс» — прозвучали одновременно, после чего с тихим хлопком все трое исчезли. 

 

*** 

Начальник ДМП—зам. министру на согласование: В связи с началом ведения заседаний комиссии по магглорожденным выродкам необходимо не допустить беспорядков в министерстве, а именно, ужесточить допуск простых посетителей, которых может обманом привести с собой выродок в качестве группы поддержки. 

Резолюция зам. министра: Не возражаю. 

Министр—зам. министру с пометкой срочно: В связи со срывом рабочего процесса необходимо ужесточить проверку сотрудников, уволенных и находящихся в штате, а так же не допускать первых в министерство. 

Резолюция зам. министра: Перенаправить начальнику ДМП. 

Начальнику Отдела Авроров от Начальника отдела по обнаружению и конфискации фальшивых оберегов: В связи с появлением оберегов, действующих по принципу Конфудуса, прошу провести инструктаж авроров, конвоирующих преступников. Принцип противодействия оберегам прилагаю. 

 

\--------- 

 

* из протоколов допроса под веритасерумом второго наблюдателя за объектом номер 1 от 27 апреля 1998 в связи с подозрением в сокрытии информации и соучастии побегу семьи объекта номер 1* 

 

— Сперва мы предателя крови вели плотно. Потому что был он подозрительно тихий. Напрягала эта тихость, если честно. Думали, что неспроста, что замышляет чего-то. А потом поняли, что он сдался. Видать, понимание ему пришло через наказание детей. В курсе, да, что одного обезобразили, другого покалечили, третий сам слег? Я про это намекаю. 

Потом, кишка тонка у него воевать! Да еще и с кем! Сам-то палочкой пользоваться не умеет, то перепутает одно заклятье с другим, то нужное не так наложит. Печально, печально наблюдать. Хотя радует, что любовь к грязнокровкам даром не проходит. 

— Вы докладывали о потере объекта вышестоящим лицам? 

— Поначалу — докладывали. Но после выговоров — бросили. Какой смысл получать по шее и выставлять себя на смех? Ведь пропадал ненамеренно, по глупой своей рассеянности. 

— Пропадал ли объект 2 сентября? 

— Да. 

— При каких обстоятельствах? 

— Шел он себе с обеда, а у министерства — оцепление. Оказалось — учебная тревога. Авроры репетировали охоту на беглых выродков. Объект заволновался, у него работы накопилось аж на три отдела. Так не терпелось вернуться на место — а тут задержка. Он и раз на часы, и два поглядит, и покрутится и словом перекинется с первым попавшимся. А потом кивнул нам и исчез. 

— Аппарировал? 

— Никак нет. Авроры на целый квартал наложили антиаппарационные чары. 

— Как же он исчез? 

— Да по глупости попал под учебное дезиллюминационное. Небось, до конца дня ходил и удивлялся, почему его никто не замечает. 

— Значит, вы полагаете, что объект невнимателен и простодушен? 

— Полагаю? Нет, не полагаю, а знаю. Конечно, заподозрить можно что угодно, но мы-то видели, какой он растяпа. Как его могли принять в Орден? То ли старый чудак перед смертью сдал, то ли никого другого не нашлось. Хотя какой бы умник к ним пошел бы? 

— Значит, вы полагаете, что объект умышленно не причинил министерству никакого вреда? 

— Умышленно? Нет, не думаю. А вот неумышленно… люди такого рода по итогам разрушений могут дать фору любым вменяемым вредителям. Так как первые логичны и понятны, в отличие от чудиков. 

— Как вы можете объяснить, что 2 сентября ваш объект пропал, после того как нежелательное лицо номер один проникло утром в министерство и помогло бежать выродкам, помимо прочего взломав кабинет помощника зам. министра? 

— Нежелательное лицо номер один в министерстве? Бред! Как он мог обойти проверку? И зачем ему это надо? Врываться туда, где ждут—не дождутся? Бабские сплетни.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Упомянутые в тексте должностные лица министерства Магии: 
> 
> Министр — Пий Толстоватый. 
> 
> Зам. министра — Долорес Амбридж. 
> 
> Начальник департамента магического правопорядка (Начальник ДМП)— Яксли. 
> 
> Начальник департамента волшебных путей сообщения —автору не известен. 
> 
> Начальник Отдела Авроров — Кингсли Шеклболт. 
> 
> Начальника отдела по обнаружению и конфискации фальшивых оберегов— Артур Уизли.


	3. Молли

*** 

На тесной кухне собралось за раз шесть человек. Молли кружила у плиты, на скорую руку стряпая обед, остальные сидели за столом. То, что Артур и Кингсли во время обеденного перерыва посетят Нору, никто знать не мог, и предупредить ее, разумеется, Артур не догадался. Близнецы и Билл тоже редко заглядывают, зато очень в подходящее время. Она бы все отдала, чтобы увидеть за этим столом еще трех человек. Каждый день она то и дело поглядывала на часы, иногда ей казалось, что стрелки чуть сдвинулись с надписи «Смертельная опасность», а иногда, что с циферблата пропали имена. Мюриэль неизменно ворковала теперь при ней: «Ах, Молли, дорогая, как ты похудела! Это все шпинат, да?». Нет, нет, и нет, Мюриэль, это бессонница. 

Вот когда в котле побулькивал луковый суп, рядом запекалась картошка, а ножи нарезали хлеба, можно и прислушаться к разговору. 

— Суматоха, никого в здание не пускают, — рассказывал Артур, — мы с Кингсли решили удрать от их учений. 

— Учений? — спросил Билл. — Очередное нововведение? 

— По слухам, — ответил Кингсли, — Яксли решил проверить, смогут ли магглорожденные при желании убежать со слушаний. 

— Так, значит, они объяснили реальный побег, — хмыкнул Джордж. 

— Реальный побег? — переспросили разом Билл, Кингсли и Артур. 

— Не знаю, было ли у бедолаг реальное желание дать драпу, — пожал плечами Джордж. 

— …однако им повезло, что один любопытный сунул свой нос в зал заседания, — продолжил Фред. 

— Повезло?! — не без облегчения спросили супруги Уизли, причем Молли прижала руку к груди, не замечая, что ладонь мокрая. 

— Кто? — спросили на удивление единодушно Билл и Кингсли. 

— Гарри! — ответили на последний вопрос близнецы. Молли ойкнула. 

— Гарри Поттер ворвался в министерство, чтобы спасти магглорожденных? — удивился Кингсли. 

— В то самое время как его там и ждут, — близнецы сияли, как начищенный кнат. 

— Откуда узнали? — первым опомнился Билл. 

— От Ли Джордана. Ему случайно встретился Мартин Стриклэнд. Помните его? Ну, учился вместе с нами, жуткий зануда. Эх, ладно. 

— Мартин от большого ума поперся на комиссию. По его же словам, сидел в очереди и клял себя за глупость. 

— Сидеть и плакаться вместо того, чтобы вскочить и удрать, помогали дементоры. 

— А так же отобранные палочки, — дополнил брата Джордж. 

— Одной из первых допрашивали Мэри Кэттермоул. 

— Значит, Реджи подойти не успел? — вздохнул Артур. 

— Ни в коем случае! Успел Ранкорн. 

— Стервятник, — процедил Артур. Странно было видеть на обычно добродушном лице гримасу отвращения. 

— Согласен, — спокойно кивнул Кингсли. — Благодаря его активности у нас куча бездарей среди руководителей любого ранга. Волд… — он запнулся, так как Молли послала умоляющий взгляд, а остальные привычно вздрогнули, и произнес, — Темному Лорду не нужны компетентные служащие. 

— Некомпетентные тоже в пролете, — ляпнул Фред. 

— А разве ему вообще кто-то нужен? — недоуменно спросил Артур. 

— Мам, какой запах! — улыбнулся дипломатичный Билл, и все ощутили голод, так как по кухне распространился аромат готового супа. 

Близнецы поднялись за столовыми приборами, Молли взмахом палочки отправила супницу на стол и следующие минут десять семейство Уизли в неполном составе и их гость наслаждались вкусом, который оказался гораздо лучше запаха. 

— Вы что-то рассказывали про бегство из министерства, — Билл дождался, пока близнецы не налили себе добавки. 

— Так вот, — Джордж с готовностью отложил ложку, — послушать, как будут измываться над бедной миссис Кэттермоул, явился сам Ранкорн. 

Артур нахмурился. 

— Я с ним разговаривал в лифте. Как раз он ехал вниз… 

Кингсли повернулся к нему. 

— Сказал ему пару слов, — ответил Артур на невысказанный вопрос, — Ранкорн, кажется, растерялся, принялся увиливать… даже предупредил, что за мной следят. 

Молли поджала губы. С одной стороны, вот нашел когда применять свою порядочность и принципиальность. С другой — ведь поэтому она до сих пор его любит. Именно потому, что Артур — настоящий мужчина: бесстрашный и порядочный тогда, когда проще быть негодяем. Но все-таки, надо бы ему поосторожней. 

— Так вот, Ранкорну отчего-то не понравилось, как себя ведет Амбридж и Яксли, — с довольно хитрым выражением, продолжил Фред, — он их ступефаем долбанул, потом вызвал патронус, вывел миссис Кэттермоул в коридор. 

— Его патронус отогнал дементоров и стоял на страже у лифтов. 

— Ранкорн предложил всем бежать, сказал, что это новая политика министерства. 

— Предложил бежать?! — даже невозмутимого Шеклболта проняло. Остальные просто забыли, что нужно жевать и глотать, так и замерли с ложками в руках. 

— И тут раздалась тревога. Вроде как посторонние в министерстве. 

— Муфальда запаниковала… 

— Муфальда? — перебил Джорджа Артур. — Муфальда Хопкирк? 

— Она самая, — кивнул Фред, — она помогала Ранкорну, — Артур и Кингсли изумленно переглянулись, — так вот Муфальда запаниковала и стала говорить Ранкорну: «Гарри, Гарри, что делать?». 

— Но ведь Ранкорна зовут Альбертом, — недоуменно произнес Кингсли. 

— А Ранкорн призвал всех, у кого есть палочки, следовать за ним и отбиваться. 

— Ах, да, к Муфальде он почему-то обращался: «Гермиона». 

Молли громко ахнула и опрокинула супницу, однако Фред успел мановением палочки поддержать ее в воздухе и спасти содержимое. 

— А кем был Рон? — не удержался Билл. 

— Реджем Кэттермоулом! 

Теперь ахнул и Артур. К нему обернулись близнецы: 

— В чем дело, пап? 

— С ним я тоже виделся в лифте и разговаривал… и не узнал, ни его, ни Гарри, — ответил Артур Уизли. 

— Их не поймали? — спросила Молли. 

На этот вопрос близнецы дали прямой ответ: 

— Нет, нет. Не поймали. Всем удалось уйти. Хотя не без боя в Атриуме. Все шло хорошо, им удалось всех одурачить, но тут появился настоящий Реджи Кэттермоул. 

— И? — побелела Молли. 

— Обошлось. Удача любит дерзких! — восторженно произнес Фред. 

— Сегодня Яксли и Амбридж будут плохо спать, — невинно заметил Джордж. 

— И Ранкорну тоже достанется, — добавил Фред, и они расхохотались. 

— Как думаешь, Артур, в министерстве, пересказывают эту историю или верят в учебную тревогу? 

— Думаю, не только пересказывают, но и заново сочиняют. Не удивлюсь, когда нам расскажут, что взломали кабинет министра или Амбридж. 

— Жаль, что до простых людей вся эта история дойдет в виде нелепицы, — вслух подумал Билл. 

— «Ежедневный Пророк» о таком не напишет, — сказал Фред. 

— А как бы подобная информация могла воодушевить других. 

— Не только такая, — бросив взгляд на жену, произнес Артур, — но и сводка по убитым и пропавшим. 

— Да, — согласился Кингсли, — нет ничего страшней неизвестности. Именно так они и приходят к власти. На страхе и панике. 

— Лавгуд печатает газеты, — предложил Фред, — можно подкинуть ему свежий материал для статьи. А у Ли была одна идея… о радио. 

— Решили взять пример с Гарри? — Молли уставилась на сыновей. 

— Ну, ты что мама, мы скромнее, — отозвался Фред, — вламываться в министерство не будем. 

— Мы будем очень осторожны. Очень-очень, — пообещал Джордж. 

Молли резко встала и пошла к раковине. Спорить бесполезно, да и мальчишки правы, хотя ей от этого не легче. 

— Молли, — проговорил Кингсли, — обещаю помочь им. 

— Все будет продуманно и безопасно, — добавил Артур, — настолько, насколько это возможно в наше время, — и Молли стало чуть легче. 

 

*** 

Начальник ДПМ начальнику ОА: Прошу отчитаться по делу Долиша. 

Начальник ОА начальнику ДПМ: Благодаря тесному взаимодействию с отделом по обнаружению и конфискации фальшивых оберегов отделу авроров удалось стабилизировать процент беглецов. Если бы не предпринятые меры, согласно оценкам департамента волшебных происшествий и катастроф, то процент убежавших в момент конвоирования, составлял бы более семидесяти процентов. Удалось добиться 45%. 

Начальник ДПМ–министру: департаменту ВПК и МП прошу объявить благодарность. Переписку прилагаю. 

Резолюция министра начальнику ДПМ: В связи с невыполнением плана регистрации и учета маггловских выродков, падение которого составило с 70% первой половины до 30% второй половины августа, из которых 45% удается скрыться после разбирательства дела, объявляю выговор МП. Начальнику МП найти и обезвредить агентов саботажа. 

Начальник МП- министру на согласование, строго секретно: Разработан комплекс чар, позволяющих выявить нелояльных политике министерству. 

Министр–начальнику МП: согласовано с замечанием -- разработать добровольные группы помощи политике министерства.


	4. Тонкс

*** 

Лучи заходящего солнца отсвечивали позолотой в рельсах, слепили бликами от окон поездов, стоящих на перроне, охватывали ореолом розовые волосы спутницы. Рано поседевший молодой человек нахмурился и резко отвернулся от этой девчонки в черных высоко зашнурованных ботинках, фиолетовой футболке и джинсах, потому что ее счастливая улыбка слепила ярче солнца. Потому что от улыбки таяла выдержка и приходили бесплодные мечтания. 

А она продолжала счастливо улыбаться ему, тому, кто, казалось бы, не замечал ни волшебного заката, ни ее улыбки. 

— С Гарри все будет хорошо, — мягко произнесла она, и его лоб разгладился, но улыбки так и не появилось. 

— Надеюсь… — произнес он и замолчал. 

— Ты куда сейчас? — чтобы что-то сказать, спросила она. 

— В дом Сириуса, — пожал плечами спутник. 

— В дом Сириуса! Но зачем? 

Он недоуменно посмотрел на нее: 

— Проверить, не забыли ли мы чего-нибудь, — и отвернулся снова. 

Она робко взяла его за локоть: 

— Тебе помочь? 

— Ты же только с работы, — не поворачиваясь, произнес он. — У тебя и без того двойная нагрузка. Дома, наверняка, давно родители не видели… 

— Подумаешь! 

Он повернулся и вполголоса принялся говорить: 

— Остались последние спокойные вечера, Дора. Может, последние вечера мирной жизни, последние, которые глупо тратить не на близких. 

— Вот как раз поэтому… — она осеклась, но он, кажется, и не заметил. 

— Давай, я тебя провожу, — предложил он, обнимая ее одной рукой. 

Она не успела ответить, как они оба растаяли в золоте заката. 

 

*** 

Около Норы, бормоча что-то себе под нос, расхаживала туча министерских с палочками. 

— Куда? — остановил Люпина незнакомый чиновник, судя по мантии, из отдела магического правопорядка. 

Конечно, проверяющий своим пронзительным взглядом, вбирающим потрепанную одежду, шрамы — прав. Он подозрителен, он опасен. 

— Рем! — крикнула с порога Тонкс, подбегая ближе. — Пропустите его. Он из Ордена, — добавила она, и проверяющий опустил палочку. 

— Как здорово, что это ты, — не обращая внимания на коллегу, произнесла Тонкс, и почувствовала, как Люпину сразу стало плевать на окружающих. 

— Что здесь происходит? — спросил он, кивком указывая на министерских. 

— Было принято решение обезопасить Нору. С утра они здесь, бедолаги. Уже должны скоро закончить. Пошли в дом. 

Она потянула его за руку, сделала шаг назад и споткнулась о гнома, недовольного тем, что сад наводнило такое количество людей. 

— Дора, осторожней, — Люпин едва успел подхватить ее. 

Было так приятно находиться в его руках, таких сильных, таких надежных. Было так приятно пристально вглядываться в серьезные глаза и видеть свое отражение, ощущать за ним зарождающуюся панику и умиротворение, муку перехода из одной крайности в другую. Счастье и боль. 

У нее самой волной плескалось «нравлюсь» — «не нравлюсь», от эйфории до отчаяния. Одновременные сладость и горечь, невыносимые, прекрасные. Поймать мгновение и не отпускать. Взаимное желание связывающего их невидимыми нитями волшебства. 

— Этак я привыкну, что ты всегда будешь рядом. Подхватывать меня, — шутливо отозвалась она, невольно разрушая волшебство, и он тотчас разжал объятия. Всего лишь на крохотное мгновение улыбка Тонкс скисла, но он заметил, хотя как обычно внешне не подал виду. 

— Рем, Тонкс, проблемы? — около них появился Билл с ослепительной блондинкой. Та приветливо улыбнулась Люпину, а вот Тонкс удостоилась лишь вежливого кивка. 

— Никаких, — хором ответили Люпин и Тонкс. 

— Но у кого-то сейчас будут, — хихикнула Тонкс, глядя, как из дома выходит Молли Уизли, расплывается радушной улыбкой при виде Люпина и цепенеет при виде Билла. И уже собирается что-то сказать. 

— Мам, — Билл успевает раньше. — Это Флёр. Я пригласил ее погостить у нас. Чтобы вы могли лучше познакомиться с будущей миссис Уизли. 

Флёр во время слов «с будущей миссис Уизли» приосанилась, и Билл притянул ее к себе. На всякий случай. Потому что другая миссис Уизли смотрела на гостью с явным неодобрением. 

— Добро пожаловать, Флёр, — тем не менее, произнесла она, — у нас сейчас немного людно… 

— Б’илл мне говорил, — перебила Молли гостья, — мин’истегство устанавльивает защитные ч’ары длиа Харри. 

Молли явно хотелось сказать что-то едкое в ответ по поводу разговорчивости Билла, но она сдержалась и только произнесла: 

— Давайте, продолжим разговор дома. 

Тонкс хихикнула, и удостоилась укоризненного взгляда от Молли, подмигивания от Билла, а так же внимательного с головы до ног осмотра от Флёр. От оценивающего взгляда блондинки хотелось то ли расхохотаться, то ли дать деру. Розовые волосы стали бледнеть и в итоге льняными длинными прядями упали ей на плечи. Флёр дернулась, откинула свои блестящие волосы, взяла Билла за локоть. Но взгляд не отвела. Тонкс уже стала нервничать, когда Рем коротко пожал ей руку. Сочувственно, разумеется, по-дружески. 

А вот отпустить ее ладошку забыл. 

Так они и пошли рука об руку за Молли. 

Ни она, ни Рем не могли видеть, что ее волосы чуть укоротились и снова стали ярко-розовыми. Зато Флёр, идущая сзади, успокоилась и выкинула Тонкс из головы. 

Не соперница. 

 

*** 

— Шляпа-рикошетка! — дурачился Фред. — Нахлобучиваешь, — он напялил ее себе на голову, — и вперед. 

Джордж тоже нахлобучил шляпу. 

— Ступефай! — закричали они в один голос, указывая палочками на шляпы друг друга. 

Красный луч Джорджа отразился от шляпы Фреда, а луч Фреда от шляпы Джорджа. 

— Здорово! — воскликнула Тонкс. — Хочу такую шляпу. 

— Для тебя есть самая красивая! — заявил Фред и словно из воздуха достал розовую шляпу с серебряными звездочками. 

— Невербальное снятие дезиллюминационного заклятья? — оценил Люпин. — Ловко. 

Тонкс надела шляпу. 

— Готова к испытаниям, — хихикнула она. 

Близнецы подняли палочки. 

— Стойте, — вмешался Люпин, — а вы точно проверяли эту шляпу? Она не бракованная? 

— Чтобы наши шляпы были бракованными?! — воскликнул Фред. 

— Да никогда! — добавил Джордж. 

— Давайте, — сказала Тонкс. 

Фред, Джордж и Люпин разом заговорили. 

— Импедимента, — произнес Фред. 

— Петрификус Тоталус, — бросил Джордж. 

— Протего, — вмешался Люпин. 

— Так мы никогда не проверим шляпу, — разочарованно произнесла Тонкс, кидая на неожиданного защитника укоризненные взгляды, но Люпина не смутила. Фред мигом сориентировался, левой рукой снял свою шляпу, а правой розовую. 

— Давай, тогда проверим так, — предложил он, надевая ее шляпу, а свою протягивая Тонкс. 

— Готова. 

— Дама вперед, — шутливо поклонился Фред. 

— Инвертум статим, —Тонкс легонько взмахнула палочкой. Луч коснулся шляпы Фреда и отразился. Тонкс рефлекторно отпрыгнула, Люпин вскрикнул: «Рефлекто!», и луч, вновь отразившись, расколол зеркало на стене, обломки которого задели стопку книг на каминной полке. 

— Репаро! — вчетвером воскликнули они, и зеркало, недовольно хмыкнув, восстановилось. 

— Лево, — Тонкс указала на книги, те уже приподнялись, когда в гостиной появилась Молли, а следом за ней любопытный Билл и удивленная Флёр. Книжки дернулись и упали снова. 

— Тонкс! — простонала Молли. 

— Что такое за тарарам? — спросили спустившиеся на шум Рон и Джинни. 

— Молли, прости, — смутилась Тонкс, — я как всегда что-нибудь да опрокину. 

Люпин махнул палочкой, и книги снова выстроились в ряд. 

— Ой, Фред, какая шляпа. Какой цвет! — засмеялась Джинни. — Дашь померить? 

— Она уже не моя, а Тонкс. 

— Как-то нас много здесь, может, мы подышим свежим воздухом у папиного сарайчика, — предложил Джордж, подмигивая Тонкс, так как Молли переключила внимание с нее на остальных и уже начала подозрительно поглядывать на Фреда. 

— С удовольствием, — откликнулась Тонкс, — если мне вернут мою шляпу. 

— Мы пошли, — добавил Фред. 

— Но… — начал Люпин, увидев, как близнецы не только уводят Тонкс, но и возвращают ей шляпу. 

— Честно-честно, только подышать, — пообещала ему Тонкс. 

И отчего-то он ей не поверил. 

— Эти мальчишки — стихийное бедствие, — вздохнула Молли, как только в гостиной стало тихо, — а уж вместе с Тонкс… 

— Она т’акайа неукльуж’айа, — поморщилась Флёр, — и шьюмнайа. 

— Э-э, да, — пролепетал Рон, за что получил от Джинни локтем под бок. 

— Зато веселая, — с вызовом ответила она, и за руку вывела брата из гостиной. 

— Как ты, Рем? — спросил Билл. — Слышал, Дамблдор попросил тебя… 

— Да… 

— И когда? 

— В конце июля… 

— Значит, ты не сможешь быть на дне рождения Гарри? — ахнула Молли. 

— Нет, — тон Люпина был раскаивающимся, словно он чувствовал себя виноватым, — тридцатого полнолуние… к тому же я нужен Дамблдору в другом месте. Да и не только ему… 

Он вздохнул. 

— Ты останешься на ужин? — решила сменить тему Молли. 

— Даже не знаю, я не рассчитывал, к тому же… 

— Будет Кингсли, Тонкс, Артур обещал не задерживаться на работе, Аластор. Альбус вряд ли найдет время… оставайся, как в старые добрые времена на площади Гриммо. 

Люпин дернулся. 

— К тому же, сегодня мы объявим о помолвке, — Билл взял Флёр за руку, и она расцвела. 

— Ми б’удьим рады гостям, — нараспев произнесла Флёр, глядя на Билла. — Друзиа Билла, мои друзиа. 

— Отказа не примем, — добавил Билл. 

Во дворе раздался грохот. 

— Что они там творят? — возмутилась Молли. 

— Испытание шляпы... Мерлин! Тонкс только-только вышла из Св. Мунго. А они дуэль затеяли, — быстро проговорил Люпин и выскочил на улицу. 

— Дуэль? — Молли, Билл рванули за ним. 

— Она ж’э авгог, чито с ней слючиться? — попыталась остановить их Флёр, но ее никто уже не услышал. Поэтому она, немного подумав, медленно пошла следом. 

На улице под одобрительные выкрики Рона и Джинни близнецы и Тонкс посылали друг в друга проклятия, ловко уклонялись, отпрыгивали, неожиданно аппарировали и, вообще были дико довольны друг другом. 

— Классная шляпа! — поделилась впечатлениями с подошедшими Джинни. — Она отражает почти все, кроме ватноножного и кандального проклятия, конфундуса и экспеллиармуса. Вот бы пару недель назад такую в отдел тайн. 

— Рефлекто, — крикнула Тонкс, снимая шляпу. 

Фред и Джордж едва успели пригнуться. 

— Ничья, — авторитетно заявил Рон. 

Тонкс рассматривала шляпу. 

— Здорово сделана, — похвалила она близнецов. — Сколько я вам должна? 

— Мы еще не начали продавать их. 

— Как только определитесь с ценой, дайте знать. Или вы в кредит товар не отпускаете? 

— Только для вас, — торжественно снял шляпу с головы Джордж. И рассмеялся. 

Тонкс, счастливая с взъерошенными волосами, стояла и сияющими глазами смотрела на шляпу, на близнецов, на Джинни и на него. Она казалась как никогда юной и хрупкой. 

Поэтому что еще оставалось, кроме как отвернуться и пойти к дому быстрыми шагами. 

— Рем, — окликнул его Билл, — ты обещал остаться. 

Люпин замер, повернулся. И увидел ее задумчивый взгляд. Взгляд, в котором отразилась его несбыточная надежда. 

 

*** 

— Как дела, дорогая? — участливо спросила Молли. 

Считалось, что Тонкс помогает ей на кухне. Во всяком случае, Молли отправила восвояси Джинни и жаждущую помочь Флёр, но попросила остаться именно ее. Тонкс порывалась сделать что-нибудь полезное, но была усажена за стол с чашкой чая. 

— Э-э-э… спасибо, нормально… 

— Не могу понять, — под котлом зажегся огонь, а в раковину высыпалась фасоль, — зачем Биллу так торопиться? 

— Ммм, куда торопиться? — не поняла Тонкс. 

— Жениться. Зачем ему жениться? 

Молли просто понадобилась компания, догадалась она, маленькими глоточками попивая чай. 

Лязгнула крышка котла. 

— Как это зачем? — пожала плечами Тонкс. — Разве это не естественно? 

Фруст — фасоль полетела в кипящую воду. 

— Так быстро! Он же с ней еле знаком. 

— По-разному бывает. А если у них любовь с первого взгляда? 

— Разве можно ожидать от любви с первого взгляда продолжительного и счастливого брака? 

— Как повезет. Не факт, что и от долгого знакомства выйдет толк. Все зависит от них самих. 

— В сыне я уверена, а вот в ней. Слишком много легкомыслия, нет? 

— Ну-у… 

— Если бы он выбрал девушку, похожую на тебя, Нимфадора, я бы была спокойной. 

Тонкс поперхнулась и закашляла. 

— Никогда не считалась приличной партией в плане надежности, — успокоившись, ответила она, вытирая слезы. — По крайней мере, ты первая, кто пожелал такую невестку, Молли. 

— Но почему? 

— Как раз меня все считают легкомысленной и несобранной. Даже собственные родители. 

— Ерунда! Ты очень даже серьезная, только чуть-чуть рассеянная. Вот если бы Билл взглянул на тебя, хоть раз так, как смотрит Рем. 

Тонкс почувствовала, что краснеет. 

— Прости? 

— Да ладно тебе притворяться, как будто не замечала. 

— Мне кажется, что это я на него смотрю… — голос предательски сорвался, и Тонкс хлебнула остывшего чая. 

Молли покровительственно улыбалась. 

— Моя дорогая, поверь, Рем без ума от тебя. 

— Ты преувеличиваешь. 

— А ты от него. 

— Он мне нравится. 

— И только? 

— Не только, но ведь он никогда, никогда не пытался ухаживать за мной, никогда не пытался дать понять, что хочет не только дружеских отношений. 

— И не подаст. 

— Но почему? 

— Потому что у него из-за недуга нет постоянной работы и нет гарантий безопасности для тебя. 

— Какая ерунда. 

— Иногда они ведут себя как глупые мальчишки. 

— Значит, ты считаешь, что ничего у нас не выйдет? 

— Если только ты сама не сделаешь первый шаг. Сама не проявишь инициативу. 

Тонкс вглядывалась в блики чая. 

— А вдруг ты ошибаешься? Вдруг ему нет до меня дела? — как можно безразличнее спросила она. 

— Поэтому он чуть ли не дежурил в больнице? — хмыкнула Молли. 

— Это другое, я уверена, что он также бы сидел, если бы туда попал любой из Ордена. Он очень порядочный и гуманный. 

— Как мой Артур, — взгляд Молли затуманился, она смотрела на Тонкс и не видела ее. 

А Тонкс как никогда оказалось легко произнести: 

— Лучше людей я не встречала. У него очень высокая этическая планка, но сам он ей соответствует. 

— О да, Артур тоже. 

— Рядом комфортно… 

— … и надежно… 

—… никогда не предаст… 

— … никто из всех знакомых и близко не стоит рядом с ним… 

—… выше всех на голову… 

—… деликатен… 

—… прекрасно воспитан… 

— … скромен… 

—… но когда надо, может ответить и дать сдачи… 

—… смелый… 

—… не думает о собственной выгоде… 

—… но умен… 

—… и добр… 

— …умеет сопереживать… 

— … не помнит зла… 

Тонкс подняла глаза на Молли, та мечтательно смотрела в окно. 

— Я ни разу не пожалела, что вышла за него замуж. 

— Артур — прекрасный человек, Молли. Все кто близко знаком с ним, знают это. Просто те, кто привык видеть внешнее, они обращают внимание только на лоск, только на фальшивое сверкание. 

— Верно, милая. В истинном золоте — блеска нет. Твое сердце выбрало правильно. Не подведи его. Вот черт! 

Последнее проклятье было адресовано забытой фасоли, которая начала пригорать.


End file.
